I'll jump for you
by Psychotropes
Summary: Je laisse mes poumons se vider entièrement, puis inspire une bouffée de toute la force de ma poitrine. Je retiens ma respiration, laissant la fumée envahir mon cerveau, juste histoire de planer quelques instants. Histoire de me déconnecter deux secondes de ma douleur. [Matoine]


Mes mains effleurent le métal glacé du panneau. J'entre-ouvre la porte, savourant la caresse gelé du vent d'hiver sur mon visage. Je me glisse dans l'ouverture, et referme doucement la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je suis très calme, comme enfermé dans une bulle. Mais je sais qu'une seule pensée peut faire exploser cette fine paroi sereine qui me protège... Et si cela arrive, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder le contrôle de moi-même.

Inspire, expire.

Je gravis les quelques marches menant au toit de mon immeuble. Une bourrasque glaciale me frappe en plein visage, et le vent, déjà puissant à cette altitude, m'emporte telle une force irrésistible. Je m'assoie par terre, être esseulé au cœur déchiré, et contemple la ville qui s'étend à mes pieds. En voyant un couple s'embrasser, neuf étages plus bas, la réalité me rattrape et me fait basculer dans la douleur. Mes lèvres ont encore le goût de celles d'Antoine, et sans que je m'en rende compte, je les mors, tellement fort que le sang coule. Le goût âcre du liquide envahit mes sens, et se mélange aux perles salées qui dégoulinent sur mes joues. J'ai l'atroce impression que mon cœur tombe dans ma poitrine, et que quand il s'écrasera, tout sera fini. Pour tenter d'enlever le parfum d'Antoine et le goût du sang de ma bouche, je sors une cigarette. Je l'allume, et tire une longue bouffée. Je rejette la fumée, doucement, presque avec tendresse. Je jette un regard au loin, mais ma vue est brouillée par des larmes qui continuent de couler, impassibles, imparables, intarissables.

Je laisse mes poumons se vider entièrement, puis inspire une bouffée de toute la force de ma poitrine. Je retiens ma respiration, laissant la fumée envahir mon cerveau, juste histoire de planer quelques instants. Histoire de me déconnecter deux secondes de ma douleur.

Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ?

Pourquoi m'être moi-même condamné ?

Inspire, expire.

Tousse.

Le vent emporte mes cendres au loin, et j'ai l'horrible impression que ce sont mes rêves qui s'envolent, petites particules brûlées, grises, vidées de toute substance. J'explose en sanglots bruyants, et m'effondre sur le toit, petite boule gémissante, détruite, seule. Le cœur en mille morceaux, l'âme déchirée et des regrets pleins l'esprit, je pleure, laissant un torrent de larmes dévaler mon visage et s'écraser sur le sol, comme autant de preuves de ma souffrance.

Mais la gifle du vent sèche mes larmes et me fait relever la tête.

Inspire, expire.

Souffre.

La solution me prends à bras-le-corps et m'écrase sur le toit. Je ne peux pas vivre avec le poids de ma souffrance sur les épaules. Un trop lourd fardeau, sur un esprit frêle et pourtant si puissant quand il veut. Quand il peut. Quand je peux.

Je ne peux pas vivre avec l'image d'Antoine, dans les bras d'un autre, une autre, gravée sur la rétine.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans son goût sur mes lèvres.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Inspire, expire.

Suffoque.

Je ne peux pas vivre sans lui.

Inspire, expire.

Hurle.

Je ne peux pas vivre. Je ne veux plus vivre. Quasi inconscient, au plus profond de la souffrance la plus noire, je m'approche du bord du toit. Sous mes pieds, des mètres de vide. Et en bas, tout en bas, le béton. Et ensuite ?

Le néant.

Le Requiem de Mozart résonne dans ma tête. La pureté de la musique emporte mes derniers regrets, mes dernières hésitations. J'écarte les bras, m'offrant à la force du vent, à ma merci de la gravité.

A l'emprise de la mort.

Ma souffrance s'atténue. A quoi bon souffrir en ces derniers instants ?

Inspire, expire.

Respire.

Mais une porte claque derrière moi. Des pas s'approchent, pressés. Sans me retourner, je sais qu'il est là. Que c'est lui.

Il pleure. Il murmure.

\- Mathieu…

Je ne réponds pas. A quoi bon ? J'ai accepté d'échanger ma vie contre la paix. Pacte tacite avec la Faucheuse, incassable, impardonnable. Empreinte de liberté, mon âme est déjà là où mon corps de pourra jamais la rejoindre.

\- Mathieu !

Sa voix enfle, monte, explose. Puis retombe.

Inspire, expire.

Pleure.

\- Sur ce toit… Il fait si froid. Tout est si calme… Je hurle ton nom dans le silence. L'entends-tu ?

Pourquoi refuser de m'entendre ? Les yeux de la ville te regardent, Mathieu. Et comptent tes larmes, une à une versées, promesses infinies de ce que tu n'as jamais trouvé. Mais je crie dans la nuit pour toi ! Ne le fais pas, ne saute pas, épargne toi, épargne moi. Epargne-nous… Ne laisse pas nos souvenirs s'effacer. Le monde en bas est hors de vue, je t'en prie, ne saute pas… Et pardonne-moi. De t'avoir abandonné dans la douleur. De t'avoir laissé rêver de la fin… Rien ne recommencera, Jérémy. Et si je crie dans la nuit pour toi, ne le fait pas, ne saute pas, ai pitié de moi… Ne suit pas ces lumières, elles te dupent, elles te trompent. Rien ne t'attend en bas. Et ici… Je suis là. Ne saute pas. Et j'ignore combien de temps je pourrais te retenir avec autant de force. Je la puise dans ta douleur, pardon d'en être la cause… Prends moi la main, donne-moi une chance. Ne saute pas…

Il expire soudain bruyamment.

\- Et si tout cela ne te retient pas… Alors je sauterais pour toi.

\- Pardon…

Ma voix est rauque.

Inspire, expire.

Inspire, expire.

Inspire…

Meurs.

 **Cet OS est peut-être la chose que j'ai préféré écrire, j'espère donc qu'il plaira à mes quelques lecteurs autant qu'il me plaît à moi. Laissez une petite review s'il vous plaît :3 Un grand merci à Era, qui me laisse des reviews géniales, donc merci beaucoup, grâce à toi je me dis que je fais bien de poster ici !**


End file.
